


【ggAD】沦陷

by ArbyLam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 双性, 舔鲍, 黄暴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbyLam/pseuds/ArbyLam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【ggAD】沦陷

教授邓X学生盖 PWP  
双性预警  
严重ooc预警  
脏乱差黄暴预警  
这不是车这是火箭

当第一缕阳光照进职工宿舍的五彩玻璃窗时，阿不思·邓布利多睁开了眼睛。

他并没有听到闹钟的声响，于是他打了个哈欠看向床头柜的闹钟——现在是早上六点十五分，猫头鹰闹钟正眯着眼睛打瞌睡，靠近点甚至还能听到它打呼噜的声音。

早知道就不买这个闹钟了，他忘了猫头鹰是夜行动物，猫头鹰闹钟理所当然会在白天睡觉。

邓布利多教授赶紧掀开被子，开始打醒精神进行洗漱。

今天是学生们的毕业典礼，作为教师他不能迟到

六点三十五分，邓布利多教授整理好了仪容。

瞧了瞧镜子里的自己，下巴上的胡茬被他精心修理过，半长的红发束在脑后扎成了一条小揪揪，鼻梁上架着一副半月形的无框眼镜，一条细细的银链连在镜腿上……再加上一成不变的灰色西装三件套，他身上的每个细节都彰显着教师的身份。

邓布利多教授今年才三十二岁，这个造型对他来说有点过于老成了。

他也明显意识到这一点，但是他并不介意，反而看着镜子里的自己松了口气。

这样一来，盖勒特就不会继续纠缠他了吧。他想道。

名叫盖勒特·格林德沃的少年是他的学生，邓布利多在第一天上岗任教时便成功地记住了这个名字。且不说Grindelwald这个姓氏的独特发音勾起了邓布利多的注意，姓氏的主人——那位身材高大，金发碧眼的16岁英俊男孩本身就是个难以忽视的存在。

毕竟没人能把晦涩难懂的如尼文古代魔咒像盖勒特那般运用得出神入化，即使是负责授课的邓布利多也没有十足的把握能赢过他。

邓布利多承认，盖勒特是个不可多得的天才，但是盖勒特在课堂上的行为举止实在让邓布利多感到无奈——他会趁邓布利多背过身子在黑板板书的间隙，用尺子把窗外的阳光折射到他后脑勺上。当邓布利多察觉到异样后转过头，盖勒特便若无其事地迅速看向窗外，单手托住下巴掩饰自己的笑意。

有时盖勒特会直接用无比炙热的眼神盯着邓布利多的一举一动，异色的瞳孔里闪烁着说不清的疯狂，把他盯得浑身不自在。

像一只猎豹盯上了猎物，邓布利多从见到男孩的第一天开始便感到无形的压迫。

少年开始找借口接近年轻的教授，他总会带着各种问题来办公室找邓布利多，然后在教授低头查看问题的时候，偷偷靠近闻教授颈间的香味。

教授的颈间散发着淡淡的沐浴露芳香，仔细嗅嗅还能闻到蜂蜜的甜味。

盖勒特沉醉地嗅闻着教授的味道，没有注意到他的鼻尖已经快触到邓布利多的皮肤了。

“……盖勒特！”

邓布利多有点惊慌地拉过了领口，少年这才从幻想中醒觉过来，露出一个带有歉意的微笑：

“抱歉，教授。”

邓布利多是一位学识渊博的教授，他怎么可能不清楚少年对他的情感，只不过他把那些暧昧的接触都当成青春期荷尔蒙分泌过剩罢了。

直到有一天，邓布利多在盖勒特上交的论文里发现了一封情书。

展开信纸，上面用漂亮的字体写满了露骨、甚至有点色情的情话，字里行间透露着少年对他的狂野欲望。

邓布利多闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，信纸被他的手指捏得皱皱巴巴的，他尽力克制自己不去看那张写着如何把他摁在身下操到神情恍惚的信纸。

这一天终究还是来了，他必须跟这个一直与他纠缠不清的金发小恶魔摊牌。

于是在某一天放学后，邓布利多把少年叫到了他办公室里，对少年的示爱表示了明确的拒绝。

“为什么？”金发少年拧紧了眉头表示不解。

“为什么我不能成为你的爱人？阿不思，你是觉得我不够优秀吗？”盖勒特焦急地质问，他放弃了“教授”的称谓，把一直藏在心里爱称说出了口。

他那天赋异禀的脑袋似乎真的无法理解邓布利多教授为什么要拒绝他的求爱。

面对少年的质问，邓布利多脑海里闪过无数种强而有力的拒绝理由：“年龄差距”“师生关系”“同性相爱”……偏偏在最后一刻，他选择了最没有说服力的一种：

“因为……因为你还未成年。”

听到这个答复后，盖勒特的神情立刻变得开朗了起来，挂在脸上的忧愁一秒之内烟消云散。

他握起教授的手，像只得到主人奖赏的小狗似地把脸在他手背上蹭了蹭，兴奋地说道：

“那等我成年之后，教授就是我的人了。”

邓布利多还没来得及说话，盖勒特便主动上前吻住了他的唇。舌头撬开了他的牙关，邓布利多只觉得被吻得浑身发软，等他回过神来时，少年早已跑远，留下邓布利多一人气喘吁吁地站在原地，默默地对刚说出口的话感到后悔莫及。

“梅林啊……”邓布利多努力地抑制住疯狂跳动的心脏。“我都答应了他什么……”

在接下来的两年里，邓布利多总是有意无意地避免跟盖勒特单独相处，盖勒特也默契地对之前的约定只字不提，只不过在每次上课时，邓布利多仍然能感受到背后那道狂热的视线，少年看向他的异瞳里闪烁着比之前还要汹涌澎湃的疯狂。

邓布利多剪掉了长发，有意地蓄起了胡子，给自己换上了更土气的服装，希望少年看到他如今的形象之后能放弃那个荒唐的约定。

然而每次盖勒特跟他打招呼时，邓布利多都能看到少年嘴角挂着玩味的微笑。

终于到了两年后的毕业典礼这天，所有毕业生都兴高采烈地出席了毕业典礼——除了盖勒特·格林德沃。

没能看到盖勒特的身影，年轻的教师松了口气，心中却升起一股难以言喻的苦涩感。

少年当时信誓旦旦的模样还历历在目，那只是金发少年年少轻狂开的玩笑，邓布利多居然当真了。

当他这么想着时，一双手捂住了邓布利多的嘴，二话不说带着他就是一个利索的移形换影，他被带到了办公室内。

黑色的高大身影一言不合就往邓布利多身上扑，压在邓布利多身上的少年连礼袍都来不及脱，疯狂地对准邓布利多的嘴唇咬了下去，如饥似渴地夹吸着软滑的舌头，牙齿不停辗磨敏感的舌尖。

“等……等一下，盖勒特……”邓布利多下意识推搡不断向自己靠近的身躯，盖勒特终于抬起头，说出了他们两年以来交谈的第一句话。

“让我操你吧，教授！我已经等了两年了，在这两年里我甚至不敢主动找你，我怕一旦找你你便会毅然破除我们之间的约定……现在我已经成年了，你还是不愿意接受我吗？”

“不，不是这样的，盖勒特，有一件事情我必须让你知道……”邓布利多用接近哭喊的语气说道。

“我不愿意接受你是有原因的，孩子，我的身体……跟别人不太一样。”

盖勒特听到这话后冷静了下来，他没有作声，蹙起眉等待邓布利多继续解释。

邓布利多像下了什么决心似的抿起嘴，解开皮质腰带缓缓脱下灰色西裤，最后把白色的亵裤也脱了下来。

少年眼睁睁地看着心爱的人在自己面前宽衣解带，腿间的年轻鸡巴早就硬得发疼，他猴急地往教授身上扑，却再一次被推开。

事已至此邓布利多已经不在乎颜面了，邓布利多坐在办公桌上朝少年张开了丰腴的大腿，露出他深藏已久的身体的秘密。他坚信只要在盖勒特面前展示自己畸形的身体，男孩就会像他之前的每一位爱人那样——被他吓得落荒而逃。

于是他紧闭着双眼，不敢再看少年脸上的神情。

男孩睁大了瞳孔——他看到教授在他面前掰开了双腿，透过微亮的光线能清楚地看到男人垂在腿间的阴茎下藏着一条小小的肉缝，粉嫩的肉缝不安地翕合着，娇嫩的阴蒂被冰冷的空气刺激得稍微抬起了头。

“看到了吧，盖勒特，我的身体……不太正常。”邓布利多轻声说道，他的声线有点颤抖。

盖勒特的呼吸逐渐灼热，他喘着热气，发出了一句感叹。

“教授，你这里好美。”

他用手指轻轻拨动了一下阴蒂，惊得教授弓起身子颤抖起来。邓布利多的脸颊烧得通红，他没料到少年居然会被他畸形的身体深深吸引，于是他下意识地把双腿并拢，却被一双手用力再次掰开。

“你还不明白吗？先生……”金发男孩的目光毫不讳忌地看向教授下体那朵湿润的阴唇，眼神里充满了侵略性。

“你这两年来为了摆脱我而做出的任何事情，对我来说都是没用的。”男孩单手抚上了教授身上的西装，修长的手指一颗一颗解开了男人胸前的纽扣，露出麦色的饱满胸膛。

“你觉得自己的身体能把我吓跑……恰恰相反，教授，我觉得你这里美极了，简直就是上天的恩赐……”

说着，少年用掌心轻轻拍打了一下教授的花瓣，娇嫩的阴唇哪里受得了这样的刺激，猛地翕合了一下后从肉缝里流出了晶莹的液体。

邓布利多呜咽了一下，用几乎是在请求的语气说道：“别看了……”

少年似乎并没有听到他说的话，手指拨开两瓣阴唇，露出水光淋漓的小穴，他看见更多的液体从小洞那泛着水光的神秘深处流了出来。

艳丽的景象一览无遗地暴露在少年面前，血气方刚的盖勒特顿时感到唇舌干燥。

“教授，你这里流水了，我帮你舔掉吧。”盖勒特近乎痴迷地说道，话音刚落，少年便把脑袋凑近了男人的腿间。

“不！……”邓布利多惊叫了一声，随之紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴，不让更多暧昧的呻吟从他喉咙间冒出来。

温热的唇舌含住两片粉嫩的阴唇，柔软的两片小肉块使他想起覆盆子果冻的口感，只不过果冻没有教授的嫩，比不上教授的滑。盖勒特哼哧哼哧地吮着教授的外阴，把两片阴唇吃成了漂亮的深红色。

最私密的地方被少年熟练地舔弄，邓布利多不知从什么时候开始停止了挣扎，随着少年的舔弄小声喘着气，被咬得狠了还会抽搐一下双腿，身体逐渐染上了不正常的红。

舌头顶开阴唇包裹住的小缝，在穴口浅浅地舔弄着。教授的小穴像是有生命般抗拒着外人入侵，那穴实在是太紧了，紧得盖勒特只能堪堪把舌尖探进穴口，每尝试进入一次，邓布利多的两条大腿就抽搐着夹紧盖勒特的脑袋。男孩子只能双手托住教授丰满白皙的双臀，捏紧臂肉示意他放松。

粗糙的舌头被包裹在在小穴里越探越深，教授的蜜液顺着阴道流了出来，盖勒特舌尖一勾便把液体都吃进了嘴里。像在喝香甜的果汁，盖勒特越舔越带劲，舌头在娇嫩的花壁内肆意捅动。

“嗯……啊……”

轻微的喘息变成了小声的浪叫，邓布利多闭紧眼睛享受少年的爱抚，一只手撑着桌面另一只手按住了少年的发间，耸动着腰肢希望少年能舔得更深一点，更用力一点。

“喔！盖勒特……好舒服……”

他要把教授舔到高潮。盖勒特这么想着便舔得更卖力了，连带着流出来的液体一起吮吸起雌穴来，酥爽瞬间从肉穴汹涌地蔓延到全身，穴口开始抽搐，邓布利多在奇异快感中胡乱地挺动着腰肢迎合腿间的少年。他的睫毛止不住地颤抖，在三十多年的人生中他从未感受过这样的快感。

坏心眼的少年抬眸看了一眼沉醉其中的教授，下一秒便重重吸了一口屄穴，只听邓布利多发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，花穴猛地翕合像漏了一般往外冒水。

花穴被少年彻底咬开咬熟了，盖勒特满意地看着水光泛滥的穴口，擦掉了嘴角残留的液体轻声说道：“教授的穴好好吃……”

邓布利多被淫秽的言语刺激得耳朵发红，含糊不清地哀求少年不要再继续说了。

盖勒特直起身子，一边用掌心揉熟烂的穴一边凑在教授耳边吻他的耳垂，嘴上说着各种淫秽的话语。把教授撩得实在听不下去之后，盖勒特勾过他的下巴吻上了那张忙着喘气的嘴，液体从交合的嘴角顺着邓布利多的脖颈流了下来。

少年舔吸着教授的舌，在喘息的间隙他不断喃喃着邓布利多教授怎么这么好吃，手指扣进了教授的穴口，肉壁立刻绞住了少年的指节。一边绞着一边往外吐着水，没过一会他的指尖便沾满了教授的淫液。盖勒特不敢想象要是把他火热挺直的鸡巴插进教授的小穴里，紧致的肉壁会把他咬得多紧。

“教授，你看……”少年从穴里抽出了手指举到邓布利多眼前，并拢的指尖微微张开扯出一条晶莹的银丝。

邓布利多转过头不愿去看，他啜泣地喊着不要，下身涨得发红的阴茎却在少年的挑逗下抬起了头。少年毫不在意身下人的抗拒，他脱下亵裤，一根硬直的、发紫的鸡巴便从布料间迫不及待地弹了出来，铃口早已湿润了一片。

少年眼里满是喷涌而出的浴火，他挺着阴茎便往穴口蹭，茎身在玩得熟透的穴口上粗鲁地来回磨蹭，邓布利多意识到少年接下来想干嘛，他急忙喊道：

“不！盖勒特，不行，真的不行……”

“信我，我保证会把教授操得很漂亮……”少年连声安慰，揽过教授在他脸颊上留下了几个碎吻。

硕大的龟头顶开了翕合的深红肉缝，一丝痛楚闪过邓布利多的意识，痛楚被肉壁完全开拓后的快感取代，一时之间他竟分不清是痛还是爽。

“啊！好痛！我不要了，盖勒特，别进来……”

“嘘……忍耐一下……”

少年挺着腰轻轻在穴道里操着，那的花唇被粗壮的阳具尽皆撑开，一瓣瓣绽放。他不想弄疼邓布利多，只能耐着性子轻轻蠕动，猩红的花穴被硬得发紫的阴茎捅进去又缓慢地翻出来。邓布利多紧绷的身体开始放松，痛苦逐渐被升腾的欲望所取代，他喘着气试图迎合少年的挺进，眼角溢出了几滴泪水。

微撑开的穴口适应了这粗壮肉棒的形状，甚至能感受到那物所传来的热度，穴内的嫩肉努力地夹吸着，欢快的流淌着淫水。

“教授好紧……嗯……”少年的喘息也越发粗重，眼前旖旎春色，娇软的身躯在身下绽放出艳丽，教授的花穴被他操得扑哧喷水，阴囊晃荡拍打着教授雪白的臂肉，在上面留下了两道淡淡的红印。

初尝人事的少年尝到了甜头，他沉浸在交媾的原始快感中，不知疲惫地在教授体内加快了驰聘的频率。脆弱的花芯一下被插了个通透，丝丝血迹混杂着淫液顺着两个人交合的地方流了下来，邓布利多的薄膜被少年横冲直撞地捅穿了。

“唔啊啊啊！孩子，你慢点，我受不了……”邓布利多呜咽着哀求比他小十四岁的少年，用近乎怜悯慈爱的眼神望着着了魔的大男孩，收拢住穴口引导少年不要入得太狠。

少年在男人的安抚下冷静了下来，他连声道歉吻去邓布利多眼角的泪，然后放慢了速度凿进穴肉深处。鸡巴把媚肉撑开到极致，然后滑出阴道，只留龟头卡在湿腻的穴口。

邓布利多被操得泪水涟涟也不忘轻声教导盖勒特怎么把他操得更美，他主动抬起手臂环住少年的脖颈，扭动起肥白的臂肉迎接少年的撞击：“啊……对，就这样，你做的很棒……唔……可以再入深一点……”

少年默默听着教授的话，那粗壮的阴茎随着指引不断缓慢地贯穿，推进，又被拉回。被插入的饱胀痛感和快感交织在一起，让邓布利多如坠云端，两条腿不由自主地缠到了少年腰上，脚趾下意识地绷得死紧。

“教授，我忍不了了……”盖勒特压着嗓子说道，窄腰耸动，劈开层层媚肉弄得邓布利多战栗不绝。卵蛋狠狠地拍打着花唇，将透明的蜜液打出淫靡的白沫。两只大手使劲掰着臀瓣，每次都尽根没入花穴，大量透明粘稠的淫水，淅淅沥沥的喷溅在两个人的交合处，喷湿了盖勒特下身的体毛，纠结成了一团。

“啊啊！好舒服……好深……嗯啊！盖勒特……我的好孩子……啊！”

狰狞的鸡巴把可怜的穴口干得又红又肿，每当阴茎插进去时，便老实地紧紧贴上去讨好，两侧的软肉像无数个小舌头一样依依不舍地挽留。邓布利多抖着腰胯承受猛烈的抽插，敏感的肉蒂被他捏在手指间不停搓揉，每一次深入都爽得他头皮发麻。

我被我的学生给操了……邓布利多最后一丝意识清醒地想着。他的两条大腿交叠着紧紧缠绕在男孩腰间，上半身被体内那根横冲直撞的鸡巴操得直往上耸，嘴里全是支支吾吾的浪叫，白花花的肉体扭得像条发情的蛇。

“哦！教授……你好棒……”

少年的话语刺激着邓布利多的耳膜，如疾风骤雨般的抽插爽的邓布利多差点背过气去，他想拼命大口呼吸，而一张嘴冒出来的就是抑制不住的喘息浪叫。他放浪地扭动着腰肢，早就把道德理论远远抛到了脑后。他现在只想让少年的鸡巴肏得更深，更重，肏得他失去理智是最好不过的了。

“教授……教授……我要射给你了……”

“都给我吧……孩子，我是你的了……”

得到允许后，盖勒特闷哼一声，紧紧攥着腿根加速抽插了几十下，强有力的将龟头抵在那处软肉上，射出了一股又一股滚热的浓精。邓布利多哆嗦着弓起腰身夹紧了屁股，腹间也喷射出了一股热液，他的意志瞬间一片空白，只能搂着少年发出最后一声呻吟。

“啊——”

俩人相拥着歇息了几分钟，盖勒特半软的阴茎滑出了教授的穴，龟头带出了一大股液体，哗啦啦滴到地板上。花穴不能适应突然被抽出的空虚，张开一个被肏得拢圆的洞吐着水久久不能闭合。

终于操到教授了——少年沉浸在欣喜若狂的喜悦中，心中升起极大的满足感。

“教授以后都让我操，好不好？”少年趴在男人身上轻声哀求着，像一只小狼狗般亲昵地舔掉教授溅在腹间的白液。

邓布利多已经被折腾得筋疲力尽，他怜爱地望向男孩点了点头，任由少年抹掉穴口边多余的蜜液。

END


End file.
